In Sickness and In Health
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and David return home, and Chris falls gravely ill.


***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David came in, and unloaded their bags. They had just spent the last 5 days in Greece, thanks to the bequest in Samuel's will. They had a marvelous time. Lots of sightseeing, lots of hot tubs, and lots of sex. Chris' three favorite vacation must haves, along with great food.

Chris looked at her watch. It was 6:30. She was exhausted. She had slept on the plane, but she was still tired. She took her suitcase to her room, and unpacked it. She grabbed a laundry basket and started filling it up, and set aside the jewelry that she had brought back for Lisa, and Bridgit. She had also brought Mary Beth a lovely handbag, and Alice a bracelet. She and David had bought a painting that he had in his suitcase and a sculpture to put on their bookshelf. She had also picked up a Christmas ornament that had the Santorini coast line on it and the year.

She texted the girls they were back, and that they could come by anytime they wanted.

She finished unpacking, and put the suitcase back in the top of her closet, and went to start the laundry. David was in the office, checking emails.

She went in and sat in his lap.

"Babe, this email is from the prosecutor on Nick Granger's case. She says she isn't dropping any charges, she has him dead to rights, and that Nick's lawyer is the one who is spreading that rumor to try and intimidate her into dropping charges. She is considering having him disbarred for it".

"Good. Glad to hear it".

"She also says that she is going to offer to Lisa to let her testify on video, so that she won't have to face him if she doesn't want to".

She got up, and went to the kitchen. She decided to make a lasagna for dinner. She started assembling it, and turned on the oven to preheat. Just as she was done putting it together, there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door, to find Bridgit, Charli, and Lisa.

"Hello girls, come on in!".

"Welcome home! Hi!"

She turned the oven off, and put the lasagna in the fridge. She went to the bedroom to get their presents and came back. They all sat down on the couch, and she handed them their gifts. Bridgit's was a lovely silver bracelet that had turquoise accents. Lisa's was the gold Grecian leaf bracelet. They both had a pair of turquoise earrings.

Bridgit told Chris all about her new place. She had painted every room a light teal blue color, except for the kitchen, Charli's room, and the bathroom. The kitchen was a light celery green color, and the bathroom was more of a mermaid blue. Charli's room was bright pink on three walls, light pink on the 4th, and a gold glitter/pink stripe chevron pattern on the 4th.

"I can't wait for you to see it, Aunt Chris. It turned out so well!".

"Well, I have a week and a half off, so I will be by soon to see it".

Chris turned to Lisa. "How are you doing, kiddo?"

"Good. I found a job, and I interviewed today, and I think I got it. I will be a fashion designer for Pink Tulip, if they offer it to me. I took a tour of the office, and it was great! I would have my own office, with views of the city, and we don't have a dress code, and we can work from home if we want. Everything is very relaxed and casual, and it's mainly all women. I think I am really going to love it there".

"That's great, sweetie!". Chris was really happy for her. It was beyond time that something good happened for Chris.

They chatted a little while longer, and Chris got up and turned the oven on, and pulled the lasagna out of the fridge. She went and sat back down with the girls.

"Since you have another week off work, let's have a pool day".

"Sounds good to me".

The oven sounded, and Chris jumped up and put the lasagna in. Charli was starting to fuss, so Bridgit made her a bottle and fed her really fast, and then she fell asleep.

They facetimed with Brian and Ann, which was nice because Chris got to talk to them.

"Guess what kiddos? Your mom and I are buying an apartment on the upper east side! The realtor face timed me today from the apartment, and it's gorgeous. We are coming out in a few weeks to finalize everything. In another 8 months or so, when the renovations are done, we will be putting this house on the market and moving to NYC!".

"That's great. And that also settles it. Lisa, Charli and I are going to need one last Christmas at home in California".

"Yes, what she said. It's not optional, daddy".

"We can do that. I will fly you both home. How does 3 weeks sound? Long enough?"

"Perfect!".

"It's great to see you smiling, Lisa. You too Bridgit".

"Thanks, Daddy".

Brian and Ann signed off then, and Bridgit promised to let Charli facetime them tomorrow.

"Well we better get going. Thanks for the jewelry!".

They both gave Aunt Chris hugs, and promised to text her about a pool day later in the week. She said goodbye to them, and then started getting the plates out for their lasagna. It was almost 8:30.

David came in from the office and started helping her. They ate a quick dinner, and then he cleaned up the kitchen while she went and changed into her pajamas, and changed out the laundry.

She climbed into bed afterwards, and turned a movie on. David came and joined her, after having locked the door and set the alarm. By this point, they had been awake for about 18 hours. Chris had napped on the plane, but it wasn't a deep sleep.

She and David only made it about 10 minutes into the movie when they fell asleep. He woke up about 20 minutes later and turned the TV off. They slept all night.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up around 6. She was so thirsty, and couldn't get enough cold water. She knew that meant a migraine was coming on. She got up, grabbed a glass of water, and 2 of her pills and then went back to bed. David had taken the day off, so they had no alarms set. She put their phones on silent, and got back in bed. She snuggled up next to him, and fell back asleep.

She briefly woke around 9, when a storm rolled in. The next time she woke up, it was 1:30. David was stirring also. Chris sat up, and started coughing. Just wonderful. She was sick. She reached over to the nightstand, and opened the drawer, and grabbed her thermometer. She put it in her mouth, and laid back down. She was suddenly freezing. The thermometer beeped and she looked at it. 102.7. Fever. She took a deep breath, and started coughing again. Her chest felt very tight.

David woke up, and sat up next to her.

"Babe, why don't we get you dressed, and I will take you to the doctor".

She nodded.

They both got up and got dressed, and she filled her water bottle and they headed out. She had slept for almost 16 hours, but she had no energy. She tried to figure out when she started to feel bad. It was on the plane. She had thought she was just tired, and had taken some vitamins.

David helped her into the car, and drove her to the nearby clinic.

***At the doctor's office***

Chris had a coughing fit as she walked in the door of the clinic, so the nurse brought her back right away and gave her some oxygen to breathe. They started taking her vitals and she started telling them her symptoms. They did a chest x-ray and a breathing treatment. The doctor came in about 10 minutes later.

"Hello, I am Dr. Ashland. I have reviewed your chart. Mrs. Keeler, the bad news is you have pneumonia. The good news is that I fully expect you to be back up and running in a few days. I am going to give you some antibiotics, and some strong sleeping meds that will help with coughing. However, I want you home resting. No work, no going out".

Chris nodded.

The doctor wrote out 4 prescriptions- an antibiotic, a cough syrup for daytime, one for night, and another antibiotic that will prevent yeast infections from the antibiotics. She also told her to eat plenty of soups, and drink lots of liquids and get plenty of rest.

Chris nodded, and mouthed "thank you". David helped her up, thanked the doctor and they headed to the waiting room. Chris sat while he filled out the paperwork, and paid for their visit. He helped her to the car, and then they drove to the pharmacy to drop off her prescriptions. Chris was asleep within minutes, and David decided to stop at her favorite deli, and get her some soups. He came back to the car, and drove back to the pharmacy to pick up her prescriptions, before he took her home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

David pulled into their parking spot, and turned the car off. Chris was still sleeping. David got out of the car, and came to her side and opened the door. In one swift move, he picked her up and put her over his shoulder and grabbed the bags with his other hand. Then he carried her to the elevator, and up to their apartment.

He managed to unlock their apartment, and he carried her inside, put her meds on the counter, and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down gently, and helped her undress and climb into bed. He went and got her meds, and a big glass of water and came back to her. He gently woke her up, and she took her meds.

"When did we come home?"

"A few minutes ago. You were sleeping, so I carried you in".

"Oh honey…". She drank some more water.

"You're sick babe. Rest, and I will be right here". She nodded. She got up and put on her pajamas, and came back to bed. David brought her some chicken noodle soup he had just heated up, and she ate about ½ a bowl. She went back to sleep and slept for 12 hours.

She woke up at 4 a.m. The house was dark and quiet. David was asleep next to her, and she was burning up. She sat up and swung her legs to the edge of the bed. David woke up suddenly, and Chris realized he had tied her leg to his.

"Time for more meds. I will get them".

He untied their legs, and then went to the kitchen. He grabbed her a banana, and came back with her pills, and a big glass of water, plus a bottle of water. She ate the banana, took her pills, and drank the water. He cleared away the dishes, and took them to the kitchen, and came back to bed. She was fast asleep. He snuggled up next to her, and went back to sleep himself.

***Friday***

Chris woke up around 10, and took a shower. David got her some soup, and she managed to eat about ½ a bowl. As soon as she was done, she went back to sleep, and slept until he woke her up to take her meds again. He had called into work and told them he was staying home again because Chris was sick, and they said they understood.

He canceled their plans for the weekend, which was just as well, since the news said it was going to rain all weekend anyways.

He did some office work and watched some TV till it was time to wake Chris for her meds. After he gave her the meds, he took a sleeping pill that would make him sleep 10 hours, and then laid down with her.

***A few days later***

By Sunday afternoon, Chris was finally starting to get some energy back. She wasn't coughing as much, and she was breathing better. But she was still so, so, tired.

David had been wonderful, getting her soup and keeping up with her medicines. She was lying in bed, in the dark. She could hear the storm outside, and she was debating on whether or not to get up. She grabbed her phone to check the time. It was 4:20. David was fast asleep next to her. She desperately wanted a shower. She laid there a little longer, and realized that she had no memories of Friday or Saturday. Odd.

She eased out of his embrace, and headed to the shower. When she was sick, she preferred the water to be extra hot. For some reason, it just made her feel better. After she was done showering, she put on fresh pajamas, and went and got a fresh glass of ice water. She heated up some soup, and some bread, and then came back to bed. She quietly ate the soup in bed, while she caught up on text messages and Facebook. After she was done, she took her dishes to the sink, and wrote David a note that she had taken more meds at 5 p.m. She headed back to bed.

Within about 20 minutes, she was fast asleep.

David woke up around 7, and made himself dinner, and then stayed up watching TV till after the news. Then he went back to bed with her. It felt like days since he had spoken to her, but she was getting better and that's all that mattered.

He came to bed at 11, and set his alarm for 3. That's when she would need more meds.

He climbed in bed and fell asleep, with Chris snuggled in his arms.

***Middle of the night***

Chris woke up, burning up and sweating. Her chest felt like it was on fire. She was out of water, so she got up and went to the kitchen to get some more. Just as she started filling her glass, she suddenly felt dizzy. Everything went black, and she collapsed on the floor.

20 minutes later, David's alarm went off. He woke up, turned it off, and realized that Chris wasn't in the bed. He called her name, but no answer. He got up to see if she was in the kitchen, and saw her laying on the floor.

"Chris! Babe! Can you hear me?"

She was out cold. She had dropped her glass, and had a cut on her forehead from the glass, and a deep one on her hand. He checked her pulse, she was breathing. She was still burning up.

He grabbed his cell phone and called 911.

"Yes, I need an ambulance. My wife has pneumonia and she collapsed. She also broke a glass when she fell and cut her hand and her face very badly".

He gave them their address, and quickly ran and changed clothes. He came back to her and cleaned up the glass as best he could, and then before he knew it, the paramedics were knocking at his door. He let them in, and they got her on a stretcher, and put some oxygen on her, to wake her up.

He went and got her some clothes, and her water bottle, and then he followed the ambulance to Manhattan General.

***Manhattan General***

David had never driven so fast in his life. He got to the hospital, and parked and went to the ER. He saw them bringing her in. She was still out. They put her in a room, and the nurse started an IV. They allowed him to come and sit in the room with her. The doctor came in and asked him some questions. They started her on some antibiotics, and kept her on oxygen. After doing a mobile chest x-ray, they began to stitch the wound in her hand and glue the wound on her forehead. David was holding her hand the whole time. He looked at his watch. 4:22. Too early to call or text anyone. Way past time for her to wake up.

The doctor came back in and told him that her mobile x-ray showed that she had double pneumonia, and that they were starting her on some very powerful antibiotics, and that she would be waking up soon. She was going to be ok, but she was going to have to take it very, very, easy.

"Thank you".

He continued to hold her hand and stroke her hair. He was watching all the monitors they had her hooked up to. About 20 minutes later, she took off the oxygen mask and turned her head towards him.

"Honey…".

"Hey. Shh… don't talk. Just rest. You collapsed at home, and you are in the hospital. I am not leaving your side, at all, babe. Not for a minute. They are giving you strong antibiotics, and you are going to feel better in no time. Just rest, ok?".

She nodded. She held the oxygen mask on her face again, but didn't strap it on. The nurse came in to check her fever again, and told her they would switch to a nasal cannula if she wanted. She nodded yes, and the nurse switched it out for her right then.

David got her some water, and she drank some and then laid back and tried to sleep again. She slept for about 4 hours, and then woke up, starving.

David ran down to the cafeteria and got her some toast and fruit, and scrambled egg whites, and juice. He brought it back to her and she inhaled it. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days. She finished her breakfast and got up to go to the bathroom, dragging her IV pole with her. When she came back, David showed her the clothes he had brought her from home. She changed and got back into bed.

"Tell me what I missed, honey".

"Well, you woke up and went to get water apparently, and then collapsed. I woke up when the alarm went off and couldn't find you. You were laying on the floor by the fridge. You dropped a glass and cut your head and your hand. So I called 911, and then they brought you here. They stitched you up and glued you up, and the doctor says your pneumonia has progressed to double pneumonia. So they are giving you strong antibiotics there, and they are going to monitor you. You had a very, very high fever too, babe."

She nodded. "I woke up sweating. That's why I was headed to the fridge to get the water".

"We got to get you well, babe. Doctor said you have to take it very, very, easy, for the next few weeks".

She nodded.

"Did you bring my phone?"

"Yes, I did. It's in the bag. And your water bottle".

She grabbed her phone and started scrolling through Facebook. She decided not to post anything.

She only made it about 20 minutes, before she was back asleep. She crashed hard this time, and David turned the lights off and covered her with a blanket so that she could rest.

Her phone started going off. It was a text from Lisa. "Pool day, today?"

He responded. "This is David. Chris is in the hospital, Manhattan General room 408. She has double pneumonia. She won't be able to make the pool for a while, she has been ordered to rest and take it very, very easy. She is sleeping now, but you can come by whenever you want."

"OMG! Thanks for letting us know. Hope she feels better soon!".

He texted Mary Beth to let her know that Chris was in the hospital and wouldn't be returning to work for a few weeks. She told him she would alert Feldberg, and to give Chris her best.

Chris slept through the nurse coming in 4 times to change out her IV, check her vitals, and take her temp.

Around 2 p.m., the doctor made rounds again, and listened to her lungs as best he could with her sleeping.

"She is sounding better than she did when she came in this morning. If her fever stays down, I don't see why she can't go home tomorrow evening. When she gets home though, she needs to stay in bed. Only get up for showers, bathroom, to get liquids, and that's all. I want her resting as much as possible. I am going to prescribe these antibiotics that she can take at home, and they will make her sleep. She can go to any doctor in 2 weeks and have her stitches taken out. Keep it dry till then, and I will prescribe something for pain".

"Thank you doctor".

The doctor told him that the scripts would be given to them when they left, and that he would check on her again that night and in the morning.

He left, and David stretched out on the sofa in her room. He was feeling so sick inside and so full of dread. He knew she would make it through this, but he hated seeing her so sick, and didn't want to think of life without her.

He napped a little, but not well. He was too concerned about Chris.

She woke up around 5, and saw that David was sleeping. She got up and dragged her IV pole to the bathroom, and then came back to bed. The nurse came in, and was glad to see her awake.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Keeler?"

"Like I was hit by a truck".

"Pneumonia will do that to you. You will feel better though, with each dose of antibiotics."

The x-ray tech came in and did another chest x-ray on her, and told her she would be back with the results in about half an hour. She was hungry, so the nurse gave her a form to order dinner, and said it would be up within the hour. She settled back on the bed, and grabbed her phone from the tray.

She had messages from everyone; Brian, Ann, Bridgit, Mary Beth, Feldberg, Isbecki…

Bridgit's was first. "Feel better Aunt Chris. I will come by tonight. Love you!"

"Love you too. Come whenever you want. Party in 408".

Mary Beth had sent one as well. "Feel better my partner. I will hold down the fort when I go back till you can go back".

"Thanks, Partner. I won't be gone too long".

Brian and Ann had sent a message that simply said "Lisa told us that you are sick. Feel better soon. We love you!".

Feldberg sent a message saying that he heard she was sick, and to feel better soon and take all the time she needed to get well. She sent him one saying thanks, and that she couldn't wait to get back to work.

She scrolled through Facebook, and then plugged her phone back into the charger that David had set up.

She turned the TV on quietly, and started watching the news.

"Breaking news: The DA of Manhattan has announced that she isn't dropping any charges that Nick Granger is facing. He will still face every count he has been charged with". It cut to an interview with the DA. "It is our belief that Nick Granger and his lawyer purposely spread this rumor in order to manipulate and intimidate us into reducing the charges. I don't play games like that, and I don't work that way. I never have, and I don't intend to start now. We are fully prepared to get convictions on everything when we go to trial in a few months".

Chris was relieved. Lisa deserved justice, and so did the other victims.

The nurse brought her dinner and she sat up right away and started to eat. She had ordered spaghetti, and fruit salad, with bread. David was still snoozing away.

She asked the nurse if they could bring in an extra real bed for him to sleep in, and she said yes.

After Chris ate, she grabbed her IV pole and went into the hall and asked the nurse to come in when she had a chance.

A few minutes later, the nurse came in and Chris asked her to show her how to unhook her IV so that she could take a shower. The nurse left the port but removed the needle, and taped it down. Chris took a shower, and promised to call her when she was finished so she could hook it back up again.

Chris put the waterproof sleeve on her hand, and turned the water on. She washed her hair and let the hot water just run over her for a few minutes. The steam really helped her open her lungs some.

She got out and dried off, and put her pajamas back on. She towel dried her hair for a minute, and then came back and got back in bed.

David was awake now, and sitting up.

"Babe, I would have helped you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine". She just felt weak.

She climbed into bed, and pushed the button for the nurse. David helped her get the waterproof sleeve off, and then the nurse hooked the IV back up for her.

David told her what the doctor said, about her going home tomorrow.

"I asked the nurse to bring you a bed to sleep in, honey. That is, if you want to stay here with me".

"I'm not going anywhere".

He went down to the cafeteria and got some dinner to go, and brought it back to the room. She was still awake, watching TV.

Bridgit and Lisa came in just then, and David told her he was going home to get some things. She asked him for her toothbrush and toothpaste and her book from her carry-on bag.

"And flip flops and yoga pants to wear home tomorrow. They are in my closet, and grab a tank top to go with them. If you need a bigger bag, there is one in my closet hanging on the hook behind the door."

"Ok babe. Love you".

"love you too, honey".

Bridgit and Chris hugged her and then sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Just tired is all."

"How did you get this?"

"the air was very damp in Greece, and on the plane. So probably from there. We did a lot of walking and sightseeing in Greece, and we didn't sleep a whole lot, so my resistance was low. So when we got home, I went to the doctor, and she said I had pneumonia and gave me some meds. And over the last few days, it has progressed So last night, I got up with a bad fever and went to get water. Apparently I passed out, and dropped the glass and cut myself. Next thing I knew, I was here in the hospital".

"Well you look amazing, even though you probably don't feel amazing".

"Thanks, honey".

They chatted a little longer, and then they left, so that she could rest. David came back a few minutes later. He had showered and changed while he was home, and had gathered all of her things, and even went to her favorite Mexican place and got her the quesadilla that she loved.

They brought his bed, and lowered the rails so they could push them together. As soon as he climbed into bed, she snuggled up to him, and put her head on his chest.

He kissed the side of her face and just held her. It felt so good to just hold her.

***The next morning***

The doctor had come by late last night, and told her that x-ray was improving. He was letting her go home today, and would be by in the morning to give her the discharge papers and the prescriptions. He was very clear on the fact that he wanted her to stay at home for at least a week.

She woke up around 6, and went to the bathroom. David was still sleeping. She got back in bed, and picked up her book. She read for a little bit, and then turned on the Today Show. David woke up around 7, and went to shower. She ordered breakfast for the both of them, and the nurse came and checked on her.

Mary Beth sent a text, and Chris told her she was going home today, and had been ordered to stay home for a week and rest, rest, rest.

"Glad to hear you are feeling better, my partner. See you when you get back to work".

Chris and David's breakfast came, and they ate, and then Chris went to shower again. The nurse had shown her how to disconnect the IV and David had helped her put the waterproof sleeve on. She was out in 15 minutes, and ready to go home.

The doctor came in around 9, and gave her the discharge papers and her prescriptions. David packed up all their things, and they were out of there. Hospital regulations said that she had to be pushed out in a wheelchair, so he went and got the car while the nurse pushed her to the exit.

He helped her into the car, and then took her home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

They had stopped and dropped off her prescriptions on the way home. David was going to go back in a half hour and pick them up.

He helped her out of the car, and they walked to the elevator. After they were inside their apartment, she went and changed into some pajama pants and took her bra off, and climbed into bed. David brought her water, and some soup. She had 2 bowls of soup. After the second bowl, she laid back and turned on the TV.

"Babe, I am heading out to get your medicines. You gonna be ok while I am gone?"

"Yes, honey."

He kissed her and told her he would be right back.

She watched TV a little bit, and then when he got back, she organized her medicines into one of those pill containers with the days of the week on it. After she was done, she took her meds, and laid back on the bed, and tried to focus on the movie.

She didn't last 5 minutes. She was passed out, and slept for the next 6 hours. David checked on her often, and when she woke up around 4, she was starving again. She was tired of soup though, so David ordered in some sushi for her. It was raining again, so David had closed the windows and opened the blinds. Chris loved living up high when a storm came.

Their sushi was delivered, and Chris moved to the couch. David got her favorite blanket out, and then set up TV trays for them. He snuggled up next to her while they ate, and she leaned back against him. After they were done eating, he found them a movie on TV to watch and they stayed right there, under the blanket. He rubbed her back and shoulders as they watched the movie, and she kept telling him how good it felt. He was by far, her favorite masseuse.

After the movie was over, she was pretty tired again, so she got up and grabbed a banana. She ate that with her meds, and then headed to bed. David came to bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She rolled over to him, and hugged him back. "I promise I will be your sexy wife again, when I am feeling better honey".

"Nobody is keeping score, babe. We just got to get you well". He kissed her and then she rolled back over and fell asleep.

***Wednesday Morning***

Chris slept till 7. She woke up and took a nice, hot shower, and then went to the kitchen to make herself something for breakfast. However, David had beaten her to it. He had gotten up while she was in the shower and had made her an egg white omelet with tomatoes, mushrooms, and cheddar, just the way she liked it.

"How are you feeling, babe?"  
"Better. I can breathe easier today, I think".

"That's good. You sound better, too".

"Are you going into work today?"

"I am working a ½ day, but I am not going in till 11, and I will be home by 5."

"Good. I will probably sleep most of that time away".

"You need the rest, Chris. Pneumonia takes all of your energy away".

"I am definitely going to rest today."

She ate the last bite of her omelet. She got up and started taking her dishes to the sink, but David stopped her. "No, no babe. I got this. You are taking it easy, remember?"

"Ok". She refilled her water glass and then headed to the couch. She turned the TV on, and then covered up with a blanket. She watched the Today show, while David was in the shower.

David got ready to leave around 10, and Chris moved to the bed when he left. She fell fast asleep, and the next thing she knew, he was home and waking her up to take some more cough syrup.

"hi honey, when did you get home?"

"Just now. When did you go to sleep?"

"When you left".

"well, you had a pretty nice nap then. That's good, you really needed the rest".

She got up and went to the kitchen to fix them dinner. They settled on salads, and steamed vegetables. Chris didn't really feel like eating, but she knew she needed to eat so she could take her medicine.

She took a shower, and changed into some new pajamas. She took her medicine and then settled on the couch with a book. David was in the office checking emails and voicemails. They had a quiet evening, and then they went to bed around 11, like normal.

Chris decided to try to sleep without the drowsy pill, and it worked. She slept all night.

***Thursday***

Chris woke up when David's alarm went off, and while he was showering she made them breakfast. They ate together and then David headed to work.

"Are you sure you will be ok if I work the whole day, babe?"

"Yes, honey."

"If you need me, I can stay home".

"David, I will be fine. I am loads better than I was a week ago, and I am not going to do anything but rest, honest."

"Ok. I am coming home for lunch, probably around 12:30".

"Ok honey".

He kissed her goodbye a few times and then left. She locked the door behind him, and set the alarm.

She set about doing things that were way behind being done in the house. She changed the sheets, started laundry, cleaned the bathroom, and then cleaned out the refrigerator. She also ran the dishwasher, and vacuumed the den and bedroom. She was very winded by the time she was done, and she collapsed into bed. David came home a few minutes later, and realized all she had done, and found her napping.

He made himself lunch, left some for her, and left her a note that he would be home by 5, and that they would go out for dinner, and to not strain herself further.

Chris slept till 4:30, and changed out laundry when she woke up. She migrated to the couch, and that's where she was when David came in the door at 5.

"Hi babe, have a nice nap?"

"Hi honey. Yes, I did".

He kissed her, and sat on the couch next to her.

"Feel up to going out to eat tonight?"

"That depends. Where do you want to go?"

"How about hibachi? The soup will make you feel better, and you love the rice."

"Ok. What time do you want to go?"

"How about 7? I will call and make the reservations".

She nodded. He called and reserved them a table for 7, and she headed to shower and change.

After she was dressed, she came back into the den, and sat on the couch. She was scrolling through her phone and watching the news. David came and sat by her.

"So what did you do today?"

"I changed our sheets, started laundry, cleaned out the fridge, cleaned the bathroom, ran the dishwasher, and vacuumed the den and our bedroom. Then I laid down for a quick nap, and didn't wake up until you got home".

"I thought you were going to rest, babe."

"I did. But sitting and doing nothing isn't like me, and I hate it. I just want to get well, now".

"I know, Chris. But you gotta take it slow, babe. I don't want you to wear yourself out, or hurt yourself".

He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a minute.

"We all get sick, babe. It's a part of life".

"I know. I just hate it when I do".

"It's just going to take time, babe".

***A few days later***

Chris was feeling much better, and much stronger. She was ready to get back to work on Monday. Saturday afternoon, she and David went to the bookstore and to the grocery store. She was able to keep her energy up until the very end of the grocery store, which was major progress. She was also sleeping at night and not needing the medicines that made her drowsy. She was finally feeling on the mend.

Monday, she had an appointment for a chest x-ray and a checkup with the doctor. If all went well, she would be back at work on Tuesday.

Sunday, she woke up, and decided to spoil David as much as possible. He had been so wonderful taking care of her and fussing over her the past two weeks, that it was the least she could do.

She slipped out of bed before him, and started breakfast. She made his favorite- coconut waffles with coconut syrup, and bacon. He woke up and joined her just as the bacon was finished.

"Morning, honey. I made your favorite".

"I see. Morning, babe". He kissed her forehead and helped her set the table.

They ate a nice, leisurely breakfast, and he helped her do the dishes afterwards.

She went and showered, and then took her book outside to the balcony, and read for a few hours. David found her out there after a while and brought her a snack.

She read for about 20 more minutes, and then she went to make lunch. She made meatballs for meatball subs, just like David loves. She put on extra green peppers, provolone cheese, and sliced onions. After they baked in the oven for a few minutes, she pulled them out and called David to come to the kitchen.

He came in, looking worried. "Babe, you ok? Everything alright?"

"Yes. I am fine. I made you lunch, honey".

"Thanks, babe. You should be resting".

"I am fine, honey. Honest".

They ate lunch on the balcony. David scarfed down his sub, and the rest of Chris'. She went inside and loaded the dishwasher, and then settled on the couch.

David came and snuggled with her, and they watched Tv for a few hours. He fell asleep, and when their show had ended, she eased off the couch, and started on dinner. She got some marinara sauce out of the freezer and put it on the stove on low. She quietly cut up spinach and mixed it with Parmesan, and set it aside. In another bowl she mixed sausage with mozzarella cheese, and some spices and set that aside. She set about making handmade ravioli, and then she stuffed the ravioli. She had leftover dough, so she made some mushroom and mozzarella stuffed ravioli as well, and then cooked them on the stove. She made some garlic bread and put that in the oven, and then tossed a salad. In a few minutes, David's favorite dinner would be complete.

He was still napping, so she decided to keep it warm and wait for him to wake up.

She went and sat next to him, and started running her fingers through his hair. He started stirring, and then woke up for good.

"Have a nice nap, honey?"

"Mmm hmmm. I love Sunday afternoon naps".

"Well, I hope you like Sunday dinner, just a little bit better".

"Why, what Is it?"

"Homemade ravioli-3 kinds, garlic bread, and an antipasto salad, just the way you like it".

"Sounds delicious. What kinds of ravioli?"

"Spinach and cheese, mushroom and cheese, and sausage and cheese".

"Yum babe. When did you make the ravioli?"

"While you were napping, honey".

"When is it going to be ready?"

"Whenever you are ready to eat. I am keeping it warm on the stove".

"How about now?"

"Sure, honey". He kissed her and stood up, and then she got up. She set the table, and he got them beverages. She got the ravioli and the bread out of the oven, and the salad out of the fridge. She had made the salad the way he loved it-romaine, arugula, pepperoni, tomato, artichoke hearts, cubed mozzarella, hearts of palm, avocado, green peppers, mushrooms, and mozzarella cheese. She got his favorite dressing out of the fridge and put it on the table. He helped her plate everything, and they sat and ate.

"Do you feel like you are able to go back to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, but it won't be tomorrow. It will be Tuesday".

"Well that's good. It's good to see you back to normal, honey. I hate seeing you sick like that".

"I didn't particularly enjoy being sick like that myself".

"You were pretty sick babe. You had high fevers, and you would sleep for hours, but you would shiver and shake so bad. Pneumonia isn't anything to fool around with".

"I don't think I understood the severity of the kick in the butt it would give me".

They finished eating, and they cleaned up the dishes together. They loaded the dishwasher, and Chris started it.

She fixed herself a club soda with lime, and then she fixed David a club soda with lemon and lime, and joined him on the couch.

"Honey, I made you your favorite breakfast, your favorite meatball subs for lunch, and your favorite homemade ravioli with your favorite antipasto salad for dinner, because I wanted to thank you for sticking by me and taking such good care of me this last week and a half. I really appreciate it, honey. You took such good care of me, and I know I wasn't the easiest patient".

"Babe, you don't have to thank me for that. In sickness and in health, remember? I love you and will always take care of you".

He kissed her and put his arm around her.

"I don't deserve you, honey. You are so good to me".

They snuggled up and watched a show, and then she went and put on her pajamas, and washed her face. She grabbed her book and climbed into bed. She read for about an hour, and then fell asleep, book in hand.

David came to bed just before the news, and saw that she was asleep. He set her water down, and then gently eased the book out of her hands, and then climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her while he turned the news on. After the news was over, he turned the TV off and fell asleep beside her.

***Monday***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off, and got in the shower. She got dressed and then made them breakfast.

After they ate, David gathered his things, and then placed a file on the counter.

"Here are all your medical papers from the hospital, honey. The doctor might want to know what they gave you and all."

"Ok."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"It's just a checkup, honey. Honest. I will be fine. I will text you when it's over".

"Ok babe. Call me if you need me".

He kissed her goodbye. "I love you more than anyone else in the world, babe." He kissed her again.

"I love you too, honey". She kissed him back.

He left, and she spent a few more minutes at home gathering her things. She didn't have to be at the doctor's till 10:30, so she wasn't going to leave till 9:30.

***At the doctor's office***

Chris walked in and signed in. She was pulled back almost immediately, and then placed into an exam room. She only had to wait about 5 minutes, and then the doctor came in with the nurse. They took her vitals and then sent her for a chest x-ray.

The doctor came back about 10 minutes after she was done with the x-rays.

"Good news, Mrs. Keeler. Your lungs look great. No more pneumonia."

She listened to her chest, and then told her to finish the antibiotics, and the night time cough syrup as needed.

"I am serious about this though-if you feel tired, I want you to stop and rest. You are very susceptible right now, and overdoing it can cause another infection. So don't power through or push through, but rather rest, rest, rest. And try to get at least 8 hours of sleep a night, if possible".

"Ok doctor."

She wrote her a return to work note, and sent her on her way.

Chris paid at the front window, and then headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in and locked the door behind her. She kicked her shoes off and went and sat on the couch. She grabbed her phone and texted David.

"Home from the doctor, honey. She said I am free of pneumonia and I am allowed to return to work, but she wants me to take it easy and get 8 hours of sleep a night if possible. About to take a nap. Going back to work tomorrow. Love you".

"Glad to hear it babe. Love you. I will be home by 5".

She got up and grabbed a small snack. After she was done, she went and put her pajamas on, and then climbed into bed for a long nap.

***Tuesday***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off, and headed for the shower. She got dressed for work, and then went to make them breakfast while David was getting ready. They had a quick breakfast together, and then walked to the car like they usually did.

He helped her get her things in the car, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you more than anyone in the world, babe. Have a good day, but don't overdo it". He kissed her.

"I love you too honey. I promise to take it easy". She kissed him back.

She got in the car, and 20 minutes later, she was at work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris walked in, and everyone was telling her they were glad to see her back. She made her way to her office, signed in, and put her stuff down.

Mary Beth came in a few minutes later, and they hugged. "I am so glad to see you!".

"Same here, partner".

Chris sat down.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Well, I feel fine, but I tire out very easily. My doctor told me yesterday to not overdo it, so that's what I am focusing on."

"How was your trip to Greece?"

"Wonderful! Greece is absolutely beautiful! David and I had the best, most relaxing time. I truly didn't want to come home".

"Did you and Harvey go anywhere?"

"Miami. His work convention. He was in meetings till lunch each day, and Alice and I hit the beach till Harvey could join us".

Feldberg stopped by to welcome Chris back, and give her some case files.

Chris and Mary Beth got to work. While Chris was gone, Mary Beth had worked 4 cases by herself. Mainly just closing them out, so that meant that Chris and Mary Beth just had to do the paperwork.

They worked on that for a few hours, and David texted asking Chris if she was ok, and if she wanted lunch.

"Sure honey. What do you have in mind?"

"I will surprise you. See you soon".

She and Mary Beth kept working, and then Mary Beth went to lunch, and Chris stayed in the office to try and get caught up on all that she had missed.

Mary Beth had worked a stolen car ring, two robberies, and an embezzlement. Chris looked over all the files, and everything looked great except one of the robberies.

She made a note to examine it further, and continued updating the files in the system.

David showed up with Cuban Chinese for lunch for the both of them, and a beautiful bouquet of flowers for her desk.

"Hi honey!".

"Hi babe. Hungry?"

"Yes, actually".

They ate and David told her about his court case from that morning, and she showed him all of the notes that were left on her desk.

"Mary Beth closed 5 cases, but I was looking over them and I think one of them needs reopening. There's just this feeling that I have about one of the robberies."

"Well, a little extra investigation wouldn't hurt, babe."

"Yeah, I am going to have to. Nothing special, just dig into the background of one of the witnesses a little deeper and maybe question her again, is all".

Chris read the case file and told him the basics. It was a bank robbery, and the location of the bank had been robbed several times in the past ten years. One of the tellers had been present for most of those robberies, and the other tellers recalled that in each robbery, she was hysterical and shaking. But this time, she was calm, collected, and almost robotic like. They were sent home for the day after the robbery, and she took the next 3 days off for a funeral. When she came back to work, she was carrying a nicer handbag, wearing nicer clothes than normal, and she had a brand new, very expensive Iphone. One of the tellers thought that the robber strongly resembled the other teller's ex-boyfriend, but when she was asked about it, she swore up and down that it wasn't him. She claimed that her ex had brown hair, not blonde, and that the tattoo of the mermaid was on his right arm, instead of a tattoo of an angel on his left.

Chris had a sinking suspicion that she was involved in the robbery somehow. She kept the case file on top so that she could put her information into the system and then do a deeper background check.


End file.
